dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeons
About To earn gold, hammers, and other rewards to ascend and upgrade your hero, they must fight in dungeons within the campaign map. A dungeon crawl is started by the Campaign icon on the home screen. On a presented map there are several areas to choose from, each representing a chapter. Each chapter contains a list of dungeons. Once a dungeon is beaten the next dungeon is unlocked. Completing the chapter unlocks the next chapter. Most dungeon areas require 5x stamina to enter. However, larger rooms or boss levels require 7x stamina. Modes The Champaign dungeons are available in three levels of difficulty: * Normal mode: This mode is for level 1 to 60. It's described here. * Challenge Mode: This mode unlocks at Player Level 30 and is for Heroes up to level 70. It offers Blessings of the Seeker, tokens plus other rare Hero tokens. * Boss Mode: This mode is not available yet The Battle In preparation for the dungeon battle, up to four heroes can be chosen to fight through the dungeon. In addition, Potions are added to the bag to assist with the vigor of the adventure. When the battle commences, there are two icons located on the lower right side of the screen. The sword icon is an auto-attack button that forces all of your heroes to perform their basic attack on all enemies. This option is used if your Heroes are strong enough to defeat the enemies.The auto attack mode is cancelled if one hero has died or in low health. The second icon is a yellow button with a dark silhouette of a gladiator. This icon allows the player to summon a friend's Champion for help from his Friend List. Occasionally, the player will encounter a Treasure Room within a dungeon level. The player has the option to choose one of the three chests provided, which is added to their rewards at the end of a successful completion of the dungeon level. XP Island, Gold Island and Evo Island For additional information on the individual islands, visit the following pages: XP Island, Gold Island, and Evo Island. These are special dungeons that allow you to get a boost up in gold, potions or evos. XP Island and Gold Island are only useable once every day, but each dungeon requires no energy to begin. Keep in mind though, these dungeons are for adventurers with higher level heroes. Evo Island is also different from the other two islands. Evo Island is accessible on Monday through Friday and requires 15 energy to play in each level. Each room is accessible twice a day, once before the midnight reset and the second time before the next elemental change. Players will also only be able to collect evos based on day of the week and color. The order is: * Monday: * Tuesday: * Wednesday: * Thursday: * Friday: Epic Dungeons In Epic Dungeons (indicated by a and golden border in the level), the player's Heroes fight without the assistance of a friend's hero. These fights not only require 7 stamina to begin, but it is also significantly more challenging for the adventurer compared to other levels. Potions are allowed in these levels, except the Elixir of Life. That means when your Hero team is defeated in an Epic Dungeon you cannot continue and the battle is over. Campaign Chapter 1 Level range: 4 to 6 Required Player Level: None Chapter 2 Level range: 6 to 8 Chapter 3 Level range: 8 to 9 Chapter 4 Level range: 10 to 12 Chapter 5 Level range: 12 to 16 Chapter 6 Level range: 18 to 19 Chapter 7 Level range: 20 to 21 Chapter 8 Level range: 21 to 24 Chapter 9 Level range: 24 to 26 Chapter 10 Level range: 26 to 28 Chapter 11 Level range: 28 to 32 Chapter 12 Level range: 32 to 33 Chapter 13 Level range: 34 to 35 Chapter 14 Level range: 35 to 38 Chapter 15 Level range: 38 to 40 Chapter 16 Level range: 40 to 46 Chapter 17 Level range: 46 to 48 Required Player Level: 38 Chapter 18 Level range: 48 to 50 Required Player Level: 40 Chapter 19 Level range: 51 to 53 Required Player Level: 45 Chapter 20 Level range: 53 to 56 Required Player Level: 50 Chapter 21 Level range: 57 to 61 Required Player Level: 55 Special Events Dungeons Special Events are released every few days and offer challenges in separate events dungeons where you can earn tokens for featured Heroes. During Portal Events these heroes have an increased appearance rate in Portal Summons. Category:Gameplay Category:Campaign